1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to wiring boards. More specifically, the present invention relates to a wiring board having pads electrically connected to chip connection pads via conductive wires.
2. Description of the Related Art
In related art wiring boards, there is a wiring board, for example, illustrated in FIG. 1, whereby electric connection reliability is improved and generation of cross-talk is prevented.
FIG. 1 is a cross-sectional view of the related art wiring board.
As shown in FIG. 1, a related art wiring board 200 includes a plate-shaped resin member 201, chip connection pads 202, pads 203, and conductive wires 205.
The resin member 201 is configured to seal the chip connection pads 202, the pads 203, and the conductive wires 205.
The chip connection pads 202 are provided in a portion of the resin member 201 corresponding to a mounting area of the semiconductor chip 211. The chip connection pads 202 have connecting surfaces 202A where bumps 214 are provided. The connecting surfaces 202A are exposed from the resin member 201. The connecting surfaces 202A are situated in substantially the same plane as an upper surface 201A of the resin member 201. The chip connection pads 202 are electrically connected to electrode pads 212 provided on the semiconductor chip 211 via the bumps 214.
The pads 203 are provided in a portion of the resin member 201 situated outside the mounting area of the semiconductor chip 211. The upper surfaces 203A of the pads 203 are exposed from the resin member 201. The upper surfaces 203A are situated in substantially the same plane as the upper surface 201A of the resin member 201.
The conductive wires 205 are sealed by the resin member 201. First ends of the conductive wires 205 are connected to the chip connection pads 202. Second ends of the conductive wires 205 are connected to the pads 203. Thus, the chip connection pads 202 and the pads 203 are electrically connected to each other via the conductive wires 205. See, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 2001-319992.
However, in the related art wiring board 200, it is not expected that the pads 203 are efficiently arranged in an area as small as possible. Therefore, it is difficult to make the surface of the wiring board 200 small.